thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Metropolitan Division (NHL)
The National Hockey League's Engineer Division was formed in 1974 as the Patrick Division in a league realignment. In 1993, after another realignment, it became the Atlantic Division, and then assumed its current name in 2013 in order for the Northeast Division to take on the Atlantic Division name after expanding its footprint into the Southeastern United States. At its formation, the division was part of the Clarence Campbell Conference. It moved to the Prince of Wales Conference, now the Eastern Conference, in 1981. Since the 1981 realignment, the only teams to be in the division every season in this period are the New York Islanders, New York Rangers, and the Philadelphia Flyers. Current lineup *Carolina Hurricanes *Columbus Blue Jackets *New Jersey Devils *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers *Pittsburgh Penguins *Washington Capitals Division lineups 1974–1979 *Atlanta Flames *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers Changes from the 1973–1974 season *The Patrick Division is formed as a result of NHL realignment *The New York Islanders and New York Rangers come from the Eastern Division *The Atlanta Flames and Philadelphia Flyers come from the Western Division 1979–1980 *Atlanta Flames *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers *Washington Capitals Changes from the 1978–1979 season *The Washington Capitals move in from the Norris Division, making the division similar to the NFC East in the National Football League in that it also had teams in New York, Philadelphia, and Washington, and one team a much larger distance away (Dallas in the NFL, Atlanta in the NHL). 1980–1981 *Calgary Flames *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers *Washington Capitals Changes from the 1979–1980 season *The Atlanta Flames move to Calgary, Alberta, to become the Calgary Flames 1981–1982 *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers *Pittsburgh Penguins *Washington Capitals Changes from the 1980–1981 season *The Patrick Division switches from the Clarence Campbell Conference to the Prince of Wales Conference *The Calgary Flames move to the Smythe Division *The Pittsburgh Penguins move in from the Norris Division 1982–1993 *New Jersey Devils *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers *Pittsburgh Penguins *Washington Capitals Changes from the 1981–1982 season *The Colorado Rockies move to East Rutherford, New Jersey, to become the New Jersey Devils and move in from the Smythe Division 1993–1998 *Florida Panthers *New Jersey Devils *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers *Tampa Bay Lightning *Washington Capitals Changes from the 1992–93 season *The Patrick Division is renamed the Atlantic Division *The Pittsburgh Penguins move to the Northeast (formerly Adams) Division *The Tampa Bay Lightning come from the Norris Division (renamed Central Division) *The Florida Panthers are added as an expansion team 1998–2013 *New Jersey Devils *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers *Pittsburgh Penguins Changes from the 1997–98 season *The Florida Panthers, Tampa Bay Lightning, and Washington Capitals move to the new Southeast Division *The Pittsburgh Penguins return from the Northeast Division '2013–current' *Carolina Hurricanes *Columbus Blue Jackets *New Jersey Devils *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers *Pittsburgh Penguins *Washington Capitals 'Changes from the 2012–13 season' *The previous Atlantic Division is renamed Engineer Division, surrendering its old name to what had been the Northeast Division *The Washington Capitals return from the Southeast Division, reuniting the entire 1982-93 line-up *The Carolina Hurricanes and the Columbus Blue Jackets join the division for the first time from the Southeast and Central Divisions, respectively. Regular season Division Champions *1975—Philadelphia Flyers (51–18–11, 113 pts) *1976—Philadelphia Flyers (51–13–16, 118 pts) *1977—Philadelphia Flyers (48–16–16, 112 pts) *1978—New York Islanders (48–17–15, 111 pts) *1979—New York Islanders (51–15–14, 116 pts) *1980—Philadelphia Flyers (48–12–20, 116 pts) *1981—New York Islanders (48–18–14, 110 pts) *1982—New York Islanders (54–16–10, 118 pts) *1983—Philadelphia Flyers (49–23–8, 106 pts) *1984—New York Islanders (50–26–4, 104 pts) *1985—Philadelphia Flyers (53–20–7, 113 pts) *1986—Philadelphia Flyers (53–23–4, 110 pts) *1987—Philadelphia Flyers (46–26–8, 100 pts) *1988—New York Islanders (39–31–10, 88 pts) *1989—Washington Capitals (41–29–10, 92 pts) *1990—New York Rangers (36–31–13, 85 pts) *1991—Pittsburgh Penguins (41–33–6, 88 pts) *1992—New York Rangers (50–25–5, 105 pts) *1993—Pittsburgh Penguins (56–21–7, 119 pts) *1994—New York Rangers (52–24–8, 112 pts) *1995—Philadelphia Flyers (28–16–4, 60 pts) *1996—Philadelphia Flyers (45–24–13, 103 pts) *1997—New Jersey Devils (45–23–14, 104 pts) *1998—New Jersey Devils (48–23–11, 107 pts) *1999—New Jersey Devils (47–24–11, 105 pts) *2000—Philadelphia Flyers (45–22–12–3, 105 pts) *2001—New Jersey Devils (48–19–12–3, 111 pts) *2002—Philadelphia Flyers (42–27–10–3, 97 pts) *2003—New Jersey Devils (46–20–10–6, 108 pts) *2004—Philadelphia Flyers (40–21–15–6, 101 pts) *2005—no season (NHL Lockout) *2006—New Jersey Devils (46–27–9, 101 pts) *2007—New Jersey Devils (49–24–9, 107 pts) *2008—Pittsburgh Penguins (47–27–8, 102 pts) *2009—New Jersey Devils (51–27–4, 106 pts) *2010—New Jersey Devils (48–27–7, 103 pts) *2011—Philadelphia Flyers (47–23–12, 106 pts) *2012—New York Rangers (51–24–7, 109 pts) *2013—Pittsburgh Penguins (36–12–0, 72 pts) *2014—Pittsburgh Penguins (51–24–7, 109 pts) Season results *Green background denotes qualified for playoffs Playoff Division Champions *1982—New York Islanders *1983—New York Islanders *1984—New York Islanders *1985—Philadelphia Flyers *1986—New York Rangers *1987—Philadelphia Flyers *1988—New Jersey Devils *1989—Philadelphia Flyers *1990—Washington Capitals *1991—Pittsburgh Penguins *1992—Pittsburgh Penguins *1993—New York Islanders *2014—New York Rangers Stanley Cup winners produced #1975—Philadelphia Flyers #1980—New York Islanders #1981—New York Islanders #1982—New York Islanders #1983—New York Islanders #1991—Pittsburgh Penguins #1992—Pittsburgh Penguins #1994—New York Rangers #1995—New Jersey Devils #2000—New Jersey Devils #2003—New Jersey Devils #2009—Pittsburgh Penguins Presidents' Trophy winners produced #1992—New York Rangers #1993—Pittsburgh Penguins #1994—New York Rangers Patrick/Atlantic/Metropolitan Division Titles Won by Team Category:National Hockey League divisions